Reunion From Hell
by Corliss Kat
Summary: The past couple of days were the most hectic, tiring days Mello ever had to put up with. And it was all because L wanted to make a seemingly good impression on Light. It was saddening how a life of sanity, for the most part, could flip just because of one person. AU, sorta
**A/N: Random story cause randomness is fun. I started it a while ago but just finished it, so I don't entirely remember what I had intended to do so... bare with me.**

 **I don't own Death Note of any of it's beautifully perfect characters.**

The past couple of days were the most hectic, tiring days Mello ever had to put up with. And it was all because L wanted to make a seemingly good impression on Light. It was saddening how a life of sanity, for the most part, could flip just because of one person. A person that Mello happened to have more than a couple problems with.

But, he tried not to show his (frustration, annoyance, anger) _exhaustion_ in front of either people. For the most part, he was hiding all of that from basically everyone. He hadn't even told Matt how pissed off he was, although he was sure that redhead already knew; that kid could read his mind in a way that almost made Mello question if he didn't actually have the same powers as the characters in all those si-fi things he absorbs himself into.

It wouldn't even really be that bad if it had only been one or two, but no. Honestly, he wasn't even sure how it was possible to have so many family gatherings in simply one week.

Let's backtrack a little bit. It was the holiday season, meaning that family's like to gather together. Mello had absolutely no flipping idea _why_ snow and a couple days off from school and work would possess anyone to go out of their way to meet with people they'll probably end up arguing with more than rejoicing with. Maybe he just couldn't piece it together because he didn't really have a family of his own.

Well, L had recently started dating this dude named Light Yagami, who had a gargantuan family that happened to enjoy gathering during the holidays. And, coincidentally, their family reunions this year were taking place right near Wammy's. Oh joy.

So, the 'happy couple' had decided it would be the perfect opportunity for L, Matt, Near, and Mello to meet the rest of the family. So they ended up going to the family reunion. All five days worth of them.

Five. Days.

The last day of the five would be the actual holiday they had been waiting through all this hell for. And, honest to God, if Mello didn't get something absolutely amazing this Christmas, there was no stopping him from going on a murder spree and killing every single person there. Maybe he could get Matt to help...

So there they were, at only the third family gathering, trying not to look as bored out of his mind as he actually was. Matt was sitting next to him, playing some game that Mello didn't understand the concept of. At this point neither of them had any idea where Near had gone, which was a little unnerving. Mello leaned his head on Matt's shoulder, not caring about the signals it was probably sending other people. They had been hiding the fact that they were dating from the rest of the world for the past month or so, but most of the homophobic idiots here would probably assume that they're just friends. Heck, one lady, who Mello didn't even know how was related to Light, had asked if they were brothers. Sad, right?

Matt glanced at Mello. "I win," he said with that dorky yet adorable grin of his.

"Huh?"

"I win. You're crashing." Mello groaned. They had bet last night on who would crash first after not getting any more than three hours for the past couple of nights. "Wha'd'ya owe me again?" The redhead earned another groan from Mello at that.

"I was half asleep when we made that bet. You think I'm gonna remember?" Matt smirked. "And I'm beginning to think you did that on purpose..."

"All about the timing." Mello nudged Matt's arm, not putting in the energy to fully hit him. God, he _was_ crashing. He needed coffee. Or, better yet, chocolate. And a lot of it. "There, there," Matt said, giggling as he stroked Mello's hair in a patronizing manner.

"So what _do_ I owe you?"

"Not telling." Mello gave him the 'are you f ing serious' look that he had mastered long ago.

"If I don't know what it is how am I supposed to do it?"

"You'll see." Mello rolled his eyes, another technique he had mastered long ago.

That was when he heard the moronic laughing. He had made a mental note during the first party to steer clear of any and all kids, besides Matt and, for the most part, Near, because he knew he wouldn't be able to keep his temper tuned down. Matt could feel Mello tense.

"Dude, don't. Just ignore them." Easier said than done.

It wasn't that the kids were doing anything wrong or that they would potentially do something wrong, although both were very possible considering the circumstances, it was just that Mello doesn't like kids. Well, that's not entirely true. He doesn't mind most of the kids at Wammy's...as long as they don't irritate him a whole lot. He got along with Matt perfectly and he was technically a kid, but that's...different.

"Come on, let's try to track down some caffeine or sugar," Matt said, trying to distract Mello. "There must be something keeping everyone else alive."

"Yeah, how are _you_ alive?"

"I have my ways." Yes, Mello was entirely aware that that simply sentence shouldn't have seemed suggestive. But it did. Deal with it.

"Come on." Matt stood, pulling Mello along with him.

They walked for a bit in silence, trying to avoid people the best they could. The Yagami's had rented out a group of fancy cabins that all connected to this big meeting area thing. Mello had no idea something like this existed until a few days ago.

"Are we lost?" Mello asked after a little while of not passing any people.

"…No," said Matt.

"Great," he said sarcastically.

"Shut up. I know exactly where we're going."

They turned a corner. Mello stood for a couple seconds in the empty room. He turned to face Matt.

"Wonderful direction skills. Why are we in here?"

"Cause it's empty."

"No duh, genius."

"So, ya wanna know what you owe me still?" Matt leaned against the now closed door, smirking.

"Sure," Mello said hesitantly.

Suddenly Matt's lips were on Mello's, the force from the kiss pushing him into the table in the corner, which was the only piece of furniture in the room. He quickly responded to the kiss. His fingers raked through Matt's hair. His hair was so soft, it was amazing.

Mello's lips parted obligingly to Matt's tongue. Matt quickly gained dominance (shut up. Yes, Mello was well aware that most people would say he was the more dominant one. Just, shut up) He pushed Mello up so that he was sitting on the table behind him.

Being that they were distracted, neither of them noticed when the door opened. Nor did they notice who had opened the door.

"I _thought_ Mello and Matt were romantically involved." They both jumped at Near's voice, springing away from each other.

"What the fuck!?" Mello shrieked at the tiny albino. He was even more enraged when the boy smirked.

"Don't worry, I won't tell L," he said dismissively, turning around to walk away. "Oh, and the next time you decide to makeout in a random room, I would suggest locking the door."

 **A/N: Yeah, haven't really gotten the hang of make out scenes yet... BUT I'M TRYING**

 **Review?**


End file.
